Jung In Ki
Profile *'Name:' 정인기 / Jung In Ki (Jeong In Gi) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gyeonggi Province, South Korea *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 75kg *'Star sign:' Virgo TV Shows *Doctor John (SBS, 2019) *My Absolute Boyfriend (SBS, 2019) *Laughter in Waikiki 2 (JTBC, 2019) cameo *The Fiery Priest (SBS, 2019) *Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) *Come and Hug Me (MBC, 2018) *Mystery Queen 2 (KBS2, 2018) *Untouchable (JTBC, 2017) cameo *Drama Special If We Were a Season (KBS, 2017) *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *Manhole (KBS2, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) cameo *Mystery Queen (KBS2, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) *Police Unit 38 (OCN, 2016) *Lucky Romance (MBC, 2016) *Perfect Sense (퍼펙트 센스) (KBS, 2016) *Remember (SBS, 2015) *Glamorous Temptation (MBC, 2015) *Girl Who Sees Smells (SBS, 2015) *Who Are You - School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *A Girl Who Sees Smells (SBS, 2015) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) *Drama Special The Girl Who Became a Photo (KBS, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *Drama Special Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *Drama Special Series Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) *Shark (KBS2, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Late Blossom (SBS Plus, 2012) *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *The World That They Live In (KBS, 2008) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *Drama City Martial Arts Foot-Volleyball (KBS2, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature - Castella (KBS, 2007) *When Spring Comes (KBS2, 2007) Movies *Collateral (2019) *Sorikkun (2019) *Black Money (2019) *House of Hummingbird (2019) *Jesters: The Game Changers (2019) *Unstoppable (2018) *Happy Together (2018) *Mermaid Unlimited (2017) *After My Death (2017) *Land of Happiness (2017) *Herstory (2017) *1987: When the Day Comes (2017) *Baby Beside Me (2017) *The Picture (2017) *The Outlaws (2017) *Spirits' Homecoming (2017) *Bitting Fly (2017) *The Star Next Door (2016) *The King (2016) *Will You Be There (2016) *Pandora (2015) *Spirit's Homecoming (2015) *Collective Invention (2015) *The Long Way Home (2015) *The Treacherous (2015) *Night Flight (2014) *Haemoo (2014) *The Legacy (2014) *Miss Granny (2014) *The Five (2013) *Steel Cold Winter (2013) *If You Were Me 6 (2013) *The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) *Mr. Go (2013) *Jury (2012) *The Tower (2012) *Neighbors (2012) *Modern Family (2012) *Two Weddings And a Funeral (2012) *Deranged (2012) *Over My Dead Body (2012) *Howling (2011) *Wonderful Radio (2011) *The Final Blow (2011) *The King of Pigs (2011) *Sunday Punch (2011) *Sector 7 (2011) *Link (2011) *The Front Line (2011) *Detective K: Secret of Virtuous Widow (2011) *The Final Blow (2011) *No Doubt (2010) *Ordinary Days (2010) *Passerby No.3 (2010) *No Doubt (2010) *Secret Reunion (2010) *My Dear Desperado (2010) *Secret Love (2009) *Secret Reunion (2009) *Jeon Woo Chi: The Taoist Wizard (2009) *Secret (2009) *White Night (2009) *Searching for the Elephant (2009) *Breathless (2009) *Secret (2009) *Yoga (2009) *Boat (2009) *One Step More to the Sea (2009) *The Pit and the Pendulum (2008) *Lala Sunshine (2008) *The Divine Weapon (2008) *A Light Sleep (2008) *The Divine Weapon (2008) *Eye for an Eye (2008) *Crossing (2008) *My New Partner (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Hellcats (2008) *Our Town (2007) *Bravo My Life (2007) *The Worst Guy Ever (2007) *May 18 (2007) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *The Railroad (2007) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Perfect Couple (2007) *Black House (2007) *M (2007) *Herb (2007) *The Show Must Go On (2007) *Tazza: The High Rollers (2006) *Don't Look Back (2006) *Solace (2006) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *Maundy Thursday (2006) *Traces of Love (2006) *The Host (2006) *For Horowitz (2006) *The Twins (2005) *Crying Fist (2005) *The President's Last Bang (2005) *Love is a Crazy Thing (2005) *Innocent Steps (2005) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *The Scarlet Letter (2004) *Shin Sung-Il is Lost (2004) *The President's Last Bang (2004) *Hypnotized (2004) *Samaritan Girl (2004) *Oh! Happy Day (2003) *Singles (2003) *Love's Concerto (2002) *The Uprising (1999) *Downfall (1997) *A Single Spark (1995) *Gumiho (1994) External Links *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia *Hancinema Category:KActor